Unfair
by missBENNETT
Summary: -I can’t afford to lose everything I need for something I didn’t even want.- Brenda/Corny, Brenda/Brad


**Okay, so this is for my newest BFF, broadwaybaby4205. I'm not sure if I like it yet, but constructive critiscism is always apprieciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unfair**

It wasn't even fair.

He could go on like nothing happened, like she didn't even show up on his radar. He could walk away from her with no regret, and he could go about his perfect, charmed little life. He could go stand in front of his podium, smile that cheesy grin, and keep thinking that he was God's gift to humankind. Everyone still thought the same of him; they had no reason to otherwise. They couldn't see the mistake he made, but everyone could see hers.

She was looked down upon suddenly, and people talked to her less. Some of the other council girls said they would still be her friend and treat her the same, but that was just a pretty little lie, much like the ones he used to tell her. Pressed against the vanity mirror in his dressing room, he'd tuck her hair behind her ears and whisper the sweetest words into her ear. Tell her that he loved her, that he wanted only her and nothing else. And she would believe him. She thought she was special, that she was lucky to have found a man instead of a boy.

True, there was nothing wrong with the boy she had anyways. He was sweet, a little slow, but he genuinely loved her. They fought, just like everyone else, but he was always the first to make up. She was blind to the good thing in front of her, just because she had an itch to scratch that she felt he could not satisfy. But now she knew the truth, and she realized that she'd had a man all along, and the one she'd given her heart and soul to was really just a stupid, horny boy who couldn't take responsibility for his actions.

It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

"Bren, there's no way it's my kid." Corny sat in his dressing room chair, feet propped up on his desktop nonchalantly as he looked at the frail teenage girl sitting across from him. Her hands folded politely in her lap as she tried to avoid his gaze, Brenda shook her head. "It has to be. Me and Brad haven't slept together since…I don't even know when. And there was that time that we didn't use anything…don't you remember?" She glanced up at him, and Corny gave her an inquisitive look. He didn't particularly keep tabs on how often he used protection, considering he rarely remembered if he did or didn't. "Oh, yeah, but that was…" He trailed off, pretending to remember the occasion she was talking about.

"Two and half months ago." Brenda reminded him, and Corny took a deep breath. How did she remember these things? He glanced at her over the brim of nose, teetering in his chair uncomfortably. "I thought you were on the pill or something." Brenda shook her head, looking down again. Like her mother would ever take her to the doctor's to get a prescription for birth control pills. If Corny knew her parents at all, he wouldn't have even asked. "We're having a baby, Corny. We just…have to deal with it, I guess." Her voice seemed to get quieter with every sentence, and Corny bit his lip. He couldn't be having a kid; he wasn't ready. And when he was ready, he'd find some gorgeous girl and marry her. But there was no way that he could go through this with _her_, not Brenda Bennett.

"You mean…_you_ have to deal with it." He said quietly, and Brenda's eyes shot up to his face. He looked surprised, swallowing hard. "What?" She practically whispered, and he tried to make amends quickly. Letting his feet fall to the floor, Corny said up straight. "Bren, baby, I can't have a kid. You're…you just turned seventeen. Do you have any idea what people would say about that? I'd lose my job, my credibility, everything." Brenda watched him silently, her eyes burning slightly as she tried to hold back tears. She looked away from him again, letting on slip down her cheek and drip onto the skirt of her favorite blue dress. "But it's okay if I do?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly in anger. "Corny, do you know what this means for _me_? I'm going to be called the town slut now. The shameful, unmarried, knocked up, teenaged slut. Everyone's going to leave me. My parents, my _boyfriend_…"

"Just let him think it's his, Bren." Corny said, knowing that Brad would be absolutely devastated to know that his girlfriend was having someone else's child. Brenda parted her ruby red lips to speak, but it took a minute for the words to come out. "…Are you kidding me? You want me to _lie_ to him and let him think…? That's cruel, Corny. I can't do that." She said, and he leaned forward across his desk to get a little closer to her. "I'm sorry, baby, I really am. But we can't do this anymore. I can't afford to lose everything I need for something I didn't even want." She looked at him solemnly, biting down on her lips. "That's not fair, Corny." She pouted like a child, and he forced on a smile.

"Life's not fair, Brennie. Ya gotta roll with the punches. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to write up the papers for your temporary leave of absence."

And so, without any response except a single tear glistening down her cheek, she left.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Yeah, not sure if I like it. I'm not used to writing Corny as being so cold. But I figured I'd give it a try. Please review!! 3**


End file.
